Virtue
by 157 yrs
Summary: AU: Aizen won the winter war, but ultimately lost to the Vandenreich. Now the ruling sovereign over Soul Society and Hueco Mundo, the Vandenreich have ensured Orihime's cooperation by giving her the keys to Ulquiorra's chains. The former prisoner is charged with her jailor's keeping even as she strives to show him the illuminations of the heart.
1. Patience

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

**Patience**

"_Is she dead?"_

She was in a dark place. It was cold and devoid of anything. Memories were hard to come by. She was a girl? Yes. A human. She was Orihime.

"_No. The wound went straight through her heart, but the surgery completely repaired the damage. Any longer and she would be dead."_

Her eyes didn't work and she could not move. She could not speak. Vaguely, she could hear noises in the distance. It sounded so far away and muddled that she could not distinguish any meaning to the disturbances.

"_According to the Daten, she can reject reality – essentially negate any wound."_

She was cold and numb. She simultaneously floated in limbo and was pressed into the earth.

"_Yes, but not her own... Either way, it doesn't matter now. He abilities will only be restored under the emperor's orders."_

The only thing she could feel was her chest and how much it hurt. Something was wrong. It was so cold and vacant in her chest and something was not right. She was without.

"_His majesty wishes to meet the girl."_

What was missing?

_"Do you think she knows where Aizen is?"_

_"hmm"_

"_She along with the Espada are to be brought to the head quarters. Assuming that we can sustain the Hollow, that is. Even with it's reiatsu drained, it is still too rebellious. __We've identified it as the Fourth and acting regent of Los Noches._"

The sounds intensified and the word 'Espada' struck a cord within her and the beat of life fluttered faintly in her chest. The heart. It had stopped... It began to beat again.

"_Do you really think it is wise to bring such a threat back to the headquarters?"_

Life poured through her empty consciousness and pushed her to the surface of the void. With every beat, light began to spread and shine through her essence until the darkness was left behind her.

"_His Majesty's orders are not to be questioned."_

She was so close to the surface.

"_Look, she is waking."_

Orihime's eyes fluttered. Once, twice and then she gasped and shot up from her dormant position. At once a hand clamped onto her shoulder. Orihime looked around frantically. She was terribly confused and dizzy. Still gasping, she rubbed at her eyes and tried to find her balance.

"Easy there. The surgery was a success but your recovery will be slow." An old, solemn voice told her. Orihime followed the hand on her shoulder to the owner who was an older man with light hair swept back over his forehead. He was dressed in a white uniform with a thick mustache and wiry glasses and pointy cheek bones.

"Finished staring?" He asked promptly. Orihime looked down embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I – I can't seem to remember. Who are you? Where am I?" She spoke timidly, noticing for the first time that she was in a tent of some sort and lying on what appeared to be a medical cot. Her white dress was no where to be seen as she was dressed in a medical gown.

"You are in the Jadgarmee camp of Hueco Mundo. I am the acting surgeon of the- "

"-That will be quite enough." A new voice interrupted. Orihime jumped at the disruption. Turning her head, she saw that at the entrance of the tent was a man with small shady glasses and a black hat dressed in a white uniform with a cape.

"Sir, I was debriefing her on the situation." The surgeon explained. The caped man nodded.

"Yes, that would be most ideal. However, we can only divulge so much. Unfortunately, time is short. Surgeon, you are dismissed." The surgeon nodded and quickly left the tent, leaving Orhime alone with the other man. She gathered that he was of some importance.

"Please forgive the informality. I am Quilge Opie of the Vandenreich." He told her. The name sounded vaguely familiar. The man smiled at her and the sight sent a shiver down Orihime's spine.

"We are now the conquering force occupying Hueco Mundo, as well as Soul Society. Sosuke Aizen's forces have been defeated and the man has fled." Orihime's eyes widened at his words but she remained silent.

"All Hollows are now under our command." Opie continued when she remained silent.

"We found you on the dome of Los Noches. An Espada had stabbed you." His words brought an onslaught of images and emotions to the human girl.

_She was running on the dome. Ulquiorra had been chasing her – had caught her. He wouldn't let her go. He pointed his sword at her chest. _

If he had a heart at all, it consisted entirely of sin.

Orihime squirmed at her thoughts but said nothing.

"We were able to resuscitate you and heal your wounds. The Arrancar that attacked you has been sustained... Our emperor wishes to meat you." The man added and then picked up a discarded gray robe that was lying on a nearby cot and draped it around the girl's frame.

"I commend your silence. You must have many questions." The man invited her to speak. Orihime could tell that he was attempting to be kind but her instincts told her that he was not a nice man. There was something cold and cruel about his aura.

"So then, am I a prisoner?" She asked in a whisper.

"Not presently, but you must understand that it will take some time before we can formally release you. I'm sure with your cooperation, the process will go much more quickly. Now," Opie grabbed her elbow and "helped" the human onto her feet.

"If you'll come with me. Immediate service is required." Opie didn't give her a chance to respond before he led her by the elbow out of the tent. Orihime squeaked quietly and shuffled the gray robe more securely over her person as they walked through the camp.

All around her stood erect white tents with hoards of soldiers in white uniforms. She noticed right away that all the soldiers wore some strange insignia that was shaped almost like a metal star. What she found astounding was the sight of captured Hollows. Orihime stared wide eyed at the spectacle of Arrancar chained to one another throughout the camp. There must have been at least fifty of them! She recognized some of them, like Loly and Menoly right away, while others she had never seen before in all of her time in Los Noches. Aside from the captured Arrancar, there were heaps of dead hollows throughout the camp. The sight made the human girl queasy.

"Where is..." Orihime bit her lip wondering if she should even ask. She didn't like Hollows but the poor state that they were in made her pity them. It was clear that these Vandenreaich were ruthless with their treatment of prisoners.

Opie stopped and if not for his grip on her elbow, Orihime would have fallen flat on her face. Somehow Opie knew who she was asking about.

"He's over there." The man pointed to a part of the camp that was decimated. Tents were shredded and flattened. Several bodies of soldiers lied scattered around. In the midst of the destruction stood Ulquiorra. He was in his sealed state but there was something distinctly wild and desperate in his movements. His pristine white clothing was filthy and bloody. His normal, melancholic, green eyes were entirely black.

Several soldiers were attempting to detain him. There were a handful of glowing blue ropes wrapped around him. Orhime guessed that it was a spiritual technique. There were also several blue reishi arrows pierced throughout his body.

"You are Quincy, aren't you?" Orihime asked but Opie did not answer her. The two watched as the soldiers tried to drag Ulquiorra down to his knees, but the Arrancar was having none of it. It was obvious that he was frustrated, but Ulquiorra neither attacked or spoke. Instead, foam escaped his mouth and where there should have been words, instead were feral growls and snarls.

"Ulquiorra!" Orihime shouted and then turned an accusing glare at Opie.

"What's wrong with him?" She demanded.

"What can you expect when you corner a wild animal? His reiatsu has been sealed, but even without it he still fights." The shaded man snickered. Orihime made to run to Ulquiorra and summon Tsubaki to help, but she was startled to find her own reiatsu cut off.

"Sorry my dear. Your reiatsu has also been sealed. If you want to help, it will have to be... the old fashion way." Opie smirked.

* * *

Ulquiorra did not understand. Instinct overrode logic. He could not speak; he could barely even think. All he knew was that his power was gone and that he was in danger. The men around him were a threat. He was surrounded by the enemy. He was so caught up in his instincts that he could not see beyond his being. Everything was shrouded in a dark, black cloud of animosity and rage.

So when they began to throw restraints around him, he reacted the only way he knew how. He tried to flee, and when that failed he turned positively lethal with aggression. He was going to kill them all, every last one of them. No one would be left. Then he would be safe. Then he could flee. The Hollow snarled as another restrained was lassoed around his neck. His claws – no hands - swiped furiously at them. Something sharp pierced his stomach. Another pierced his head. Why wasn't he regenerating?

"Ulquiorra!" A distinctly feminine voice shouted, but he was beyond reason. He tried to remove the offending objects that pierced his flesh, but when he touched the foreign energy it burned him. He was outraged. Shaking and hissing, he tried to summon his wings. There was nothing. Where was his power? More restraints followed and soon, Ulquiorra was brought to his knees.

"Stop! Stop!" The voice called again. Then there was warm, soft flesh cupping his cheeks.

Ulquiorra responded the only way he knew how: he swiped at the foreign thing touching him. If he had had his claws, he would have shredded it, but with his hands he was only able to swat it away. There was a distinctive cry off pain and then the restraints around him were being pulled tighter. He growled loudly and tried to shake them off.

"No! No, please stop! I can do this!" The voice insisted loudly, although there was an undertone of pain in the words.

Ulquiorra did not understand. Was this the voice of the enemy?

"Ulquiorra you know me. It's me, Orihime." The voice continued, though in a much more subdued tone. The Hollow sensed that whoever it was, was trying to approach him again. He did not like that. Flashing his teeth, he struggled against his bounds and moved to back away.

"Everything is going to be ok." The voice went on and then he felt the soft flesh touch his face again. He reached out and instinctively bit down on the flesh. There was a significant pause and then the sounds of bone cracking could be heard as his fangs sank in to the soft flesh and blood flooded his mouth. He swallowed it greedily, liking the taste.

"No one come any closer! I can do this!" The voice shouted again, making Ulquiorra wince at the high pitch of it at such close proximity. He spit out the soft flesh and moved to flee again, but he could not move. He did not understand.

"I know you're hurt and frightened, but you're going to be fine." The voice soothed again. He sensed it trying to reach him again and so he charged it with what little movement he was allowed. When he impacted with the creature, he felt how over all soft and small the being was. Hardly a threat, something in the back of his mind whispered. It calmed him slightly and he stilled.

"I made a deal. They're going to let you live, Ulquiorra. But you have to stop fighting them." The voice continued, undaunted. He listened as the being picked itself up and approached him again. He waited for it to try and touch his face again.

"Please, you have to snap out of it." The voice continued. He was surprised when the thing encircled him with its warmth. It's soft, fleshy appendages wrapped themselves around his torso. He didn't understand. Was it attacking? He fought back, snapping and hissing as he tried to shake the thing off but it would not let go.

"I know you're still in there somewhere." The voice went on, still as calm as ever. He thrashed and bucked, trying to remove the thing.

"I won't give up. I can do this forever." The voice went on. He kept on fighting, even as more restraints were thrown around him.

Eventually, hours later, Ulquiorra collapsed from fatigue. As panic and instinct were chased away by exhaustion, logic resurfaced and he willingly succumbed to his restraints. The woman had betrayed him. There was no other reasonable explanation. She had come to him, coy and shy, promising her heart and in the end betrayed him. He was raw and vulnerable now because of the heart. When opportunity presented itself, he resolved to put an end to his vulnerability. He would kill her.

When he fell, Orihime fell with him, oblivious to his conclusion. Her arms wrapped tightly around him and then she too fell into slumber.

_"It appears her patience has paid off."_

* * *

**A/N: Ugh I couldn't stay away from this pairing. You can think of this as a sequel to _SIN,_**** although it can be read as a stand alone. I wasn't very satisfied with my last fic but it was a dark one and needed to stay theme appropriate. Still, I wanted to give Ulquiorra a happy ending and a chance to learn about the good of the heart. This story has a little bit more politics in it, but ultimately still revolves around UlquiHime. The first chapter is a little dry, but introductions needed to be made. Next chapter is: Humility.  
**


	2. Humility

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

**Humility**

"You will put this on." A black haired girl told Orihime stiffly, before tossing her a bundle of clothing. The girl distinctly reminded her of the Arrancar, Loly Aivirrne. There was a certain air of animosity around both girls towards her. Trying to study her discreetly, Orihime took in her petite form, long black hair, knee length boots and thigh length trench coat. Her eyes were a peculiar amethyst.

"What?" The girl asked spitefully when she noticed Orihime's stare. Sighing, Orihime turned her gaze down to the bundle of clothing and unraveled it. Aside from the colors, which were gray and black, the clothing was an exact replica of her school uniform.

"Wh- what? How did you get this? Why?" Orihime asked speechless. After five years of wearing white Espada uniforms, the sight of her old school uniform was something that left the human feeling intimately special as well as bewildered. Aside from that all, she wondered cynically if the uniform would even fit her being that it had been five years since she wore such a thing.

"Don't ask questions. Hurry and put it on. The Executive Hunting Captain wishes you to accompany him back to Headquarters." The girl snapped.

"Who is the Executive Hunting Captain?" The redhead asked timidly, only to be met with a resentful glare. Taking the hint, Orihime frown and quickly removed her medical gown that she had been wearing since she had awoken. As she dressed, her memory drifted. Despite the change in uniform, it still felt as stifling oppressive as when she had first been brought to Hueco Mundo and forced to conform to Aizen's uniforms.

"_You will wear this. Lord Aizen wishes you to walk among us as an ally." Ulquiorra told her listlessly as he silently placed the uniform into her arms. Orihime bit her lip as she looked down at the white gown. _

"_I will return shortly with your sandals. I expect you to be dressed upon my return." He told her and quickly left the small room. Orihime remained rooted to the spot, staring at the uniform with a troubled expression. She didn't know what to do. Changing into the dress was the last thing she wanted to do but she feared the consequences if she threw the dress aside._

_When Ulquiorra finally returned, she hadn't moved._

"_Why have you not complied? I told you to change." He told her. His words were impatient although his tone was as aloof as ever. Orihime grimaced at his words, but otherwise did not move or speak. Ulquiorra quickly moved to her. When she still refused to speak, he reached out and took hold of her school uniform's sweater, as if he was threatening her._

"_I know you are capable of speech and I know that you are not hearing impaired. Perhaps you lack the competence to carry out such a simple task?" He asked. Orihime flinched when she felt his grip on her clothing. Then without warning he ripped away her sweater._

"_What are you doing!?" She asked in alarm, dropping the white uniform in the process. Ulquiorra began to circled her. Confused, she tried to keep him in her line of sight but he was moving at a slightly faster pace than her. His arm reached out again and tore at her uniform's skirt. It tore down the side and pooled around her feet, exposing her legs and under garments._

"_Stop! Please!" She begged with tears in her eyes, but her words were ignored._

"_Clearly you are incapable of carrying out this task by yourself." The Espada told her, this time his hand took a hold of the collar of her shirt. Orihime closed her eyes when she heard the tear. Since he was circling her, it ripped at an awkward angle and left one half hanging on her shoulder. When he was finished, Ulquiorra stopped in front of her and reached out and removed the last shreds of her shirt. Orihime shivered as the cold air of Los Noches touched her bare skin. She was left standing in front of her enemy with nothing but her brazier and panties. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment._

_The white uniform was placed back in her hands as well as a pair of sandals._

"_Shall I dress you too?" He asked._

"Are you finished yet?" The girl asked impatiently, ignoring the red head's first question. Orihime jumped, startled out of her thoughts.

"Y-yes." She stuttered. The uniform was a perfect fit. It was both curious and disturbing to know that the enemy knew her so well.

"Then come on!" The girl huffed and quickly left the tent. Orihime moved to follow her.

"Are we still in Hueco Mundo?" The human asked her companion as she made her way through the bustling camp of the Vandenreich. All around them soldiers moved to repair the damage that Ulquiorra had caused earlier. Tents were being erected, the wounded were being tended to, and the dead were being cremated. Ulquiorra was no where to be seen as were the line of chained Arrancars that she had seen earlier.

"Of course we are stupid!" The girl jeered and Orihime felt somewhat foolish at her own question. The white sand below her feet was a dead give away and if she still had any doubt, she had but to look up at the crescent moon hanging up in the otherwise empty sky to know where she was.

"It's this way." The girl told her, annoyed. Orihime looked up at the girls voice and found that her companion had already moved some yards away and was standing at the entrance of a very large white tent. It was so big, it reminded Orihime of a circus tent that she had gone to years ago with her brother. Puffing her cheeks to keep her mind in check, Orihime quickly sped up and entered the tent. The girl followed close behind. Once on the other side, Orihime was surprised to find Quilge Opie. Immediately, the girl saluted.

"First Jagdarmee, I brought her just as you reque-"

"-You're the Executive Hunting Captain!" Orihime exclaimed in surprise. The dark haired girl grew irritated at orihime's outburst and whacked her knees as punishment, causing the human to stumble and fall.

"You'll speak when spoken to." She ground out almost savagely. Then before Orihime could respond, there was a loud smack and then the girl was on the floor beside her, wincing.

"Basterbine, you disappoint me. You'll not shame the Quincy with such poor manners. Miss Inoue is to remain unharmed as per His Majesties orders." Opie told the girl in a clipped voice.

"Yes sir." Opie watched as both woman rose slowly to their feet. He stared at them blandly for a moment before turning abruptly away from them.

"Does everyone know my name?" Orihime asked timidly. She didn't know much of Opie, but she still believed he was a dark, dangerous man. She didn't want to push him into doing anything more terrible. His casual act of brutality towards the dark haired girl reminded her of the violence of Los Noches. The Vandenreich were just as dangerous as the Arrancar had been.

"We know exactly who you are." The black haired girl muttered distastefully, bringing Orihime out of her musings.

"You are Orihime Inoue. Sosuke Aizen's princess – the Espada's whore. You betrayed your own kind, just like the Shinigami betrayed the Quincy." She finished, spitting the words out like acid.

"Now Basterbine, I'm sure Miss Inoue did only what she did out of necessity to survive." Opie interject, almost mockingly. Orihime felt her cheeks darken with shame and repressed anger.

_"Orhime Inoue, does the heart break? Does it give out? I want to know this for myself." He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head, non too gently._

_"You portray humans as flawless with bravery and strength when in reality they fall victim to Hollows every day. They are pathetic in their naivety and defenseless, just as you are." Orihime struggled in his grip, but without her hair pins, she was helpless. When he shoved himself further against her, the wind was forced from her lungs and she found herself unable to speak._

_"There is no one to save you from me. I will know this heart and you will know despair." His knee wedged itself between legs and forced them apart. Her dress began to rise._

_"My eyes are open to this. It is reality. Perhaps it is time to force open your heart to this." With his free hand he sought out the edge of her dress that had risen up to her stomach. With his eyes still locked on hers, he slowly sank his hand underneath the fabric until he found the flesh of her abdomen._

_"Once, this would have been forbidden, but Lord Aizen is not here and circumstances change." He told her and reveled in her trembling. He traced his hand higher up her stomach until at last he reached her feminine attributes, where he paused._

_"Tell me, woman. Do you fear me now?" He asked. Hearing his question Orihime closed her eyes, knowing that he was not going to stop. His knee ground rhythmically into her causing the most disturbing pleasure that Orihime had ever felt. What was he doing? She didn't understand. _

_An unwilling moan escaped her lips. Ulquiorra's breathing became labored as he breathed across her face. His eyes stayed locked on hers and as if he had some strange hold on her, Orihime found that she could not look away from his emerald depths._

"_I will break your heart so thoroughly." He promised, his lips all but ghosting over hers. His hand holding her arms up, tightened menacingly while his other hand found it's target - her left breast, where her heart pounded rapidly underneath. Ulquiorra squeezed the mound painfully as his knee continued to drive into her. She didn't understand. Why did she feel so good? He was and always would be the enemy, but what he was doing to her felt so instinctively right. It was as if she had been blind her whole life and only now were her eyes opening. She was climbing some sort of ladder. The more his knee ground against her, the higher she went. She was getting so close to the top!_

"_Will you call out that trash's name? The human boy I so easily disposed of? What would he think of you now, writhing in his executor's arms." He taunted and Orihime so desperately wanted to forget who was touching her. There was nothing more she wanted than to close her eyes and pretend that she was with the boy of her dreams and that there never was no green eyed gargoyle. Her heart weekly protested at her thought and how cruel and selfish she was, even when such thoughts were directed at her tormentor... Then everything exploded as a wave of euphoric bliss over came her._

"_Ulquiorra!" She gasped, unable to hold on anymore as her body rocked with ecstasy. Weakly, she slumped against her captor, her lips blindly seeking his out. His mouth was cold and unresponsive as he watched her._

"_Are you so wanton?" He whispered_ _against her kiss. Orihime shuddered and then became painfully aware of the hardness under his clothing pressed eagerly against her stomach. Disgusted, she tried to push him away but Ulquiorra was stronger. The next moment, she found herself on her back with him hovering over her._

"_Is your heart so easily swayed by the touch of another? Or perhaps you have defied it's wishes and broken it yourself with your body's loose actions?" He challenged, his hand still squeezing the flesh above her heart. Orihime stared at him, tears in her eyes. She wondered at the poor creature above her and what terrible things must have befallen him to render him so twisted and empty._

"_My heart weeps," She began. Ulquiorra stared down at her expectantly, although there was a certain light of victory in his eyes. His hands moved away from her, satisfied with the results. He had finally won. _

"_but it is not broken. It weeps for you." She told him sadly. Pausing, Ulquirra turned to stare at her, his eyes blank, unable to understand her words. After a moment of silence, he moved to get away from her._

"_I do not understand you woman." He told her quietly. Orihime's heart began to pound again but for an entirely different reason. No! She wouldn't let him get away. Not when she was so close to breaking through to him. Quickly, she latched onto his hand, unwilling to let him go. Ulquiorra paused._

"_I fear trying to continue this impossible quest of the heart will be my own undoing." He told her neutrally, as he stared at their hands._

"_Do you not resent me? I have violated and humiliated you. Why are you not afraid?" He asked, confused. Orihime looked at him tenderly and drew him close again, placing his hand back over her chest, above her heart._

"_Because the heart does not waver. It forgives." She told him softly. Then she kissed him and Ulquiorra did not push her away._

She was not a whore, Orihime concluded. Even at her darkest moments, it had all been for him. They could think what they wanted, but she knew the truth. Her heart was strong and she had only ever been with one man.

"Enough delay. The Emperor is expecting us." Opie told them and led them to the back of the tent. Orihime didn't understand why he taking them there. Didn't Opie just say that they needed to leave? Shouldn't they be exiting the tent? She didn't understand, but chose not to say anything.

"What I am about to show you, Miss Inoue, is an incredibly rare anomaly that has been privileged to the Vandenreich and is one of our most prized gems." Opie told her, reaching up to finger the white material of the tent. The air in the room grew tense at Olpie's words and the girl – Basterbine – moved to take hold of Orihime's arm.

"Is is called the Gate of the Sun, and you my dear are one of the first humans ever to travel through it." He finished in a rush and then moved to rip the tent flap down. Orihime gasped when she saw what was revealed on the other side. She expected to see the vast desert of Hueco Mundo on the other side of it, but instead, there was a brilliant white hole with a massive wind that encircled it with various debris. It was so bright, that it was impossible to look directly into it and was as large as the Earth's sun. It sort of reminded Orihime of the black holes she had studied in Science class, but she had never heard of anything quite like what she was seeing.

"What is it?" She asked, mesmerized by the sight. Basterbine snorted.

"He just told you, idiot. It's the Gate of the Sun!" Opie ignored the outburst.

"It is the way to the Headquarters." He told them calmly before jumping into the bright center. Orihgime gasped and tried to reach for him, but it was too late. The man had been sucked in. Then, to her fear and disbelief, she felt Basterbine's hand on her shoulder. The girl shoved her so hard that she lost her footing at the edge of the tent. Then she was falling and headed straight into what she could only guess was oblivion. If only they hadn't stolen her reaitsu! She could have summoned her fairies to save her. But without them, Orihime was helpless. It wasn't fair! She thought that they had wanted her alive. Why would the Vandenreich trick her like that? Surely the white hole would swallow her up. It was the end. Her thoughts turned to her friends, both the ones that had passed during the Winter War as well as the ones that she guessed to still be alive. She thought of her closest friends: Tatsuki, Ichigo, Chad, Uryuu and Keigo. She thought of Soul Society and Rangiku, Hitsuguya, Ruka and Renji. She thought of green eyes and pale skin.

Time collapsed in on itself and expanded all at once. Orihime felt the taste of reality. She smelled the colors around her and heard the speed of light at which she moved. She saw everything and it was too much. Everything faded.

When she awoke, Orihime found herself lying on cold steps made of ice.

"Wake up!" A voice snapped. Orihime rubbed at her eyes and opened them to find Basterbine staring down at her impatiently.

"We have arrived." The girl told her before turning to march up the ice stairs. Orihime looked around her. She had no idea where she was. Before her stood, a very large fortress made out of what appeared to be ice. The whole structure stood on a giant... iceberg? But instead of it floating in water, the iceberg floated in an empty void of darkness. Everything was very cold. Shivering slightly in her dainty school girl uniform, Orihime hurried to follow after the dark haired girl who had very nearly reached the top of tall set of imposing stairs.

"Wait! Please, Basterbine!" She called out and hurried to catch up to her. Scowling, the dark haired girl watched as Orihime scrambled up the stairs. When the red head reached the top, she was terribly out of breath.

"Pull yourself together." The dark haired girl snapped. Orihime smiled weakly at her.

"Basterbine – that is your name right?" She asked her, somewhat shyly. Frowning, the girl in question turned to enter the giant massive structure made of ice.

"Bambietta Basterbine." She muttered. Orihime smiled again and hurried to follow her.

The inside of the ice fortress was just as large and imposing as Loch Noches was. Both locations were large and vast, both with white walls and a sinister edge to it. The only difference being Los Noches was pristine in it's plainness while the Vandenreich headquarters was eloquent with it's Victorian age style and furnishings.

"Where is Opie?" Orihime asked after a while, noticing that the third member of their party had disappeared.

"You are to address the First Jagdarmee as the Executive Hunting Captain." Bambietta snapped. They arrived at the end of a corridor to an incredibly large set of elegant doors. Orihime guessed them to be three stories tall. Now what? She wondered as Basterbine made no attempt to move past the doors.

"We wait here until you are summoned by the emperor." The dark haired girl told her, as if reading her mind. Orihime nodded, her hands twitching anxiously. What did the emperor want with her? Was he like Aizen? Did he want to exploit her powers or use her to lure enemies into a trap?

After what seemed like an eternity, the vast doors opened. Orihime was surprised when Opie revealed himself.

"His Majesty will see you now." He told her. Orihime bit her lip and nodded, reminding herself why she was doing this. She was doing it for Ulquiorra. Wherever they had taken him, they had promised not to hurt him if she cooperated.

Timidly, she entered the room. Behind her, she heard Opie remark,

"The emperor will see her alone." Before the door slammed. Without the light from the outside, it took a moment for Orihime's eyes to adjust to the dark. When they did, she couldn't believe what she saw. In the dimly lit room, was a floating throne in what appeared to be a black vacuum of nothingness. Looking down,Orihim realized that she was standing on what appeared to be a small balcony that supported her. Slowly, she walked forward.

"So you are the human, Orihime Inoue." A cold voice remarked out of the darkness. Startled, Orihime squeaked. She wasn't alone in the room. Coming to a stop at the rail of the balcony, she strained her eyes on the floating throne. Was there someone sitting on it? She couldn't tell

"Y-yes. Yes I am. Are you the Emperor of the Vandenreich?" She asked the voice timidly. She did not like to be kept in the dark, literally or figuratively.

"I am." The voice responded. It was an old voice that cackled slightly with age.

"Sir, what do you... want with me?" Orihime asked quietly, skipping the formalities entirely. Being in the company of the Espada for so long had left her brazen and more direct.

"Juhabach." The voice responded. Orihime titled her head in confusion. What was he saying? Was it another language?

"Call me Juhabach. I am not your emperor and I will not be addressed as 'sir.' Use my name girl." The voice commanded in an authoritative tone. Orihime swallowed, forcing down her fear.

"Very well, Juhabach. What do you want with me. I was told I was not a prisoner and that if I helped the Vandenreich, then they wouldn't hurt... my friend." She finished lamely, unable to find an appropriate word for what Ulquiorra was to her. She still wasn't sure.

"Your friend." The voice mocked in a slow sneer. Orihime frowned and waited patiently.

"Ah yes. The acting Regent of Los Noches. Aizen's Fourth Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer. You can rest assured my dear, that he is safe. For the moment." Juhabach's words echoed around the room and repeated in sequence with the pounding of her heart.

"What do I need to do?" She asked, sensing the urgency of the emperor before her. He wanted something very badly from her and he was impatient about it.

"I want a great and many things from you, girl. Some you may be willing to give, others perhaps not so much. I suppose it all depends on your sincerity." The voice told her coldly. There was the sound of a finger snapping and then a bright circular object fell to the ground before her feet. To Orihime, it looked vaguely familiar with it's transparent surface and inner blue ball of fire and light.

"It's the Hogyoku!" She gasped after a moment, wondering how and why the Vandenreich had it. It was Aizen's most valuable possession. The man took it with him wherever he went.

"Aizen barely escaped with his life from the battle in Soul Society. My soldiers were able to extract this from him before he fled. I want you to reject it. Your reaitsu has temporarily been returned to you. Just this once and only in this place, I will allow you to use it. " The voice commanded, almost conversationally. Orihime felt her heart lighten and her palms sweat at Juhabach's words. Aizen had fled and left the Hogyokyu? Was there truly a chance after all those years to finally do some right? A cold thought snaked its way up her spine and Orihime looked back at the throne suspiciously.

"Why would you let me do this? Don't you want the Hogyoku for yourself?" She asked. It all seemed too good to be true. Orihime had once been naïve, but the years in Los Noches had taught her to take nothing for granite and be suspicious of everyone.

"You are not here to question, you are here to cooperate. The Vandenreich have no need of such a blasphemous, cheap bauble. Our power is all encompassing and completely our own. Should Sosuke Aizen return, he cannot be allowed to obtain such a dangerous thing again." The voice told her, sounding cold and borderline cruel. Orihime nodded once, pushing her uncertainty aside as she knelt down before the glowing orb.

"Koten Zanshun, I reject." She whispered and watched as the light of her fairies moved to encompass the Hogyoku. It was powerful and resisted her technique, but still Orihime persisted.

"I'm surprised at your question and hesitancy to cooperate. I would think that one such as you, who had been imprisoned, isolated, abused, and humiliated would rejoice at the chance to retaliate against her captors." The voice went on, calculatingly. Orihime ignored it and went on, forcing her will upon the powerful gem. Go away, go away – she mentally chanted and slowly but surely, the orb began to become transparent under her yellow shield. At first she didn't notice it, but when Juhabach cackled in delight she realized that it was very nearly gone.

"Done!" Orihime exclaimed when she finished, and collapsed onto her stomach completely exhausted. There was a moment of silence and then the voice spoke quietly.

"Well done my dear. Now that you have finished this task for me, perhaps it is time that I live up to our end of the bargain and grant you a favor. Bring him in." The voice commanded at the end of his speech. Orihime pushed herself up onto her knees, confused. Bring who in? She was so tired. All she wanted to do was rest. Everything had happened so quickly! What reward could she possibly want? Perhaps it was a trick. Rejecting the Hogyoku had exhausted her abilities. She could barely think. Her mind was shutting down. There was nothing that they could offer her...

Then suddenly, the large doors behind her opened and three guards came marching towards her. Even in the dark, Orihime could see that their uniforms were a pristine white. The guard in the middle was slouched between the other two, as if he couldn't stand on his own. As they drew nearer, the distinct rattle of chains could be heard. Orihime's eyes widen. The one in the middle was no guard, he was a prisoner. The first thing that stood out to her was the how pale and alien the thing looked. It was too pale and plain to be a Quincy. The shape was somewhat familiar, despite the lack of reiatsu. Then she saw the hole in its chest.

"No." She whimpered, her knees giving out. She watched, horrified as they threw the creature before her, so that it too fell to it's knees. The chains around its neck, waist, wrists and ankles all rattled. Too late, she realized who it was.

"Ulquiorra!" She cried softly, thick tears of regret quickly flooding her eyes. Melancholic, bitter green eyes stared back at her flatly. He knew what she had done. The tear marks were still as present as ever, but everything else had changed. His face was gone. It was completely covered in a boned mask. His entire body was encompassed in it. His black wings were wilted pathetically on his back, although much lower than the previous times she had seen them. Orihime was not ignorant enough to deny his status. She had stripped him of his Arrancar qualities. Unknowingly, she had condemned him to his former existence of emptiness and despair. Iit was a life where instinct over ruled thought and individuality and order was over shadowed by chaos and despair. To complete the humiliation, they had removed his Arrancar uniform and dignity. The hollow was completely naked; exposed and broken before her. His skin was chipped and chiseled with old wounds. His hair mangled and knotted like an animal and his scent putrid.

"Wh-What have you done to him!?" She demanded, rising and turning angrily away from the abomination that was Ulquiorra to stare back at the floating throne.

"We've done nothing, my dear. You did this to him." The voice told her in cruel amusement. Orihime shook her head in denial, even though her heart told her it was the truth.

"That's impossible! I haven't even seen him since arriving. I would never do this to him-" Her sobbing was interrupted by the Juhabach's snort.

"Oh but you did, once you rejected the Hogyoku. What did you think would happen to all the Arrancar once it was destroyed? Without it to sustain their individuality and control over themselves, they would revert back to their original, primitive forms." The voice informed her, dismissively. Orihime shook her head in denial and tried to cover her ears.

"You – you tricked me." She choked, unable to look at the spectacle before her.

"I don't know why you weep. Shouldn't you be glad? This was the Arrancar that imprisoned you and destroyed your friends. The one that tormented you and forced you to be its consort. You should be jubilant that justice has been done." Juhabach told her, his cold voice creeping up her spine.

"I would never have done it, if I had known." Orihime whispered, slowly reaching down towards Ulquiorra. However, the Vasto Lordes refused her hand and turned his empty gaze away from her. Hiccuping, Orihime withdrew her hand.

"This isn't justice. Cover him!" She hissed, straitening.

"This is your reward for your... obedience." The voice corrected. The guards slapped the chains into Orihime's hands.

"What?" She asked, faintly. Her ears rang, unable to believe what she was hearing. He couldn't mean...

"As long as he remains here, he is yours. We have no further use for him. Beat him, starve him; he is at your disposal and for whatever you wish. Defy us, and he will be destroyed."

* * *

**AN: Whew, this was a long one. A lot people noted that Sin was very short. I want to say that each chapter in that story as well as this one is based off of a theme. This chapter for example is humiliation. In order for me to do the themes, sometime I have to do a time skip. I am trying to avoid this as much as possible with this story but I fear that it will make the plot look rushed. This story, like Sin, will only have seven chapters. So just bear with me. Politics is a necessary evil for this story and I want everyone to understand where the Vandenreich stand with Orihime. Their involvement is the catalyst for Orihime and Ulquiorra's relationship. **


	3. Temperance

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

**Temperance **

"_... will be reassigned." _

"_- wait, she's here!?" A young male voice interrupted. It was normally a slight to interrupt, a slight that did not pass, but the boys was special._

_The familiar sound of the emperor's cackle followed._

"_Oh yes. Think of us as guards keeping her safe until your return. We're not nearly as evil as you have made us out to be." _

"_... I want to see her." The young voice finally demanded._

"_And you will – you will. In fact, as a token of my good will I am giving you charge over her well being. After all, you boy are our natural ally. We will fight together!" His majesty exclaimed._

Bambietta closed her eyes and made a quick bow to the general direction of the emperor's throne to silently announce her departure. Without waiting for a proper dismissal, the dark haired soldier turned and marched out of the throne room with a smirk on her face.

As she walked down the corridor, she couldn't help but think that fate had finally turned a smiling face to her. Finally, she would be rid of that confounding human girl, Orihime Inoue.

Turning down into the west wing of the ice palace, Bambietta couldn't help but think that the girl was nothing but trouble. It had only been two weeks since their guest had arrived and already Orihime had nearly three disastrous attempts to locate the hollow prisoner and escape. Despite her poor health and weakened condition, Bambietta had to agree that the girl was a force to be reckoned with.

Opening a door, the Vandenreich soldier made her way down some wooden stairs and into a dark, windowless room. Speaking of the hollow...

Bambietta entered the room to find her commanding officer, Quilge Opie, watching impassively as a soldier repeatedly whipped the pale hollow with a heated chain. With shackles around it's neck, waist, arms and legs, the thing could not defend itself. The metal was so hot that it blew sparks when it impacted with the creature's hard skin.

"Sir, I've come to report." She said, offering a quick bow. Opie made a dismissive gesture.

"Once you are finished here - inform our guest, Miss Inoue, that the Hollow will not eat. Perhaps she can find a way to motivate it."

Bambietta looked at the thing and noted that it didn't have a mouth. It would have to be injected... oh but it wasn't her problem anymore.

"Sir, I've just come from the emperor. He commands that you reassign me." She stated.

There was a loud thump and she looked over to the hollow only to find that it had wrapped it's tail around the other soldier's neck and was repeatedly picking him up and slamming him against the wall. Opie sighed at the spectacle, but neither he or the dark haired girl made a move to help their comrade.

"Do you have a difficult time performing your duty, Basterbine?" The executive hunting captain asked dangerously. Bambietta flinched.

"No sir. The girl is – vexing but not impossible to manage." There was a loud snap and then the soldier in the hollow's grip went slack. His neck had been broken.

"Vexing?" Opie prompted and Bambietta sighed, hating to admit a weakness.

"Sometimes she refuses to eat. Her condition has not improved much. She is still very ill and tiresome. A couple times she has tried to leave..." Her voice trailed off.

"But none of that matters now that you are to be reassigned. I am curious though; who will look after our guest in your stead?" The man asked in a low voice and Bambietta knew that Opie had reached the end of his patience. The man was dangerous and unpredictable and the dark haired girl knew that somehow, someway, she along with the hollow's unruly actions had disappointed him.

"It is some new recruit that I am unfamiliar with. Captain, if you will excuse me, I will go see to my charge." She said and bowed once again before quickly leaving.

* * *

_Orihime woke to trembling thighs and bare skin. Shivering, she realized that she was utterly bare to the eye and quickly pulled up the bed sheet that had been discarded at the end of the bed. In her hasty movement her lower body cried out in protest and despite the black sheets, the human girl could see the blood on the material. Her neck and breasts were covered in purple and red bite marks and blue bruises covered her skin where he had touched her._

_Images from the night prior flashed through her mind and Orihime sucked in an unwilling breath. She had given something precious away... something that no other man would ever again be able to claim. _

"_So now do you understand the ramifications of your actions, woman? Have you finally accepted the sham of the heart in the shadow of your lust? Surely it is the ultimate betrayal. Do you think your friends will continue to want your heart in light of your consent to me?" Ulquiorra asked quietly from across the room. His back was to her as he studied the screen on the wall which showed the defeat of Yammy at the hands of several soldiers in gray uniform with weapons reminiscent of Quincy bows and arrows._

… _Ulquiorra had not been gentle last night. He had taken and taken, only restraining himself at the expense of her fragile human health._

_The screen shut off and Orihime was forced from her musings. The fourth Espada turned to face her._

_The girl studied him in apprehensive silence as he watched her._

"_You have nothing to say?" He taunted in a monotone voice. Orihime failed to mask her hurt from his taunting, (did he not understand that in surrendering and willingly going to him she had given him her heart?) which only seemed to egg him on._

"_Perhaps your actions did not bear the intended fruit of your goal." He goaded. Orihime gawked at him as she tried to find her mental bearings. She knew it was foolish to expect anything from him the morning after, but still..._

"_I have no idea what you're talking about. You don't have to attack me." She defended as she pulled the sheet tighter around her form. _

"_What response do you think should be warranted?" He asked blandly, although there was an underlined sharpness to his tone. Orihime did a double take. Was he angry? Did he regret his time with her? Did she disgust him?_

"_Do you think that my involvement with you will somehow alter or alleviate you status in Hueco Mundo?" Ulquiorra asked in a hushed voice as he made his way towards her. His green eyes glowed ominously in the dark room. _

"_What? N-no." She stuttered, surprised that he would jumped to such conclusions. Here she was at her most vulnerable – after showing him her heart in the most intimate of ways – and now he was attacking her. His world so dark that even the kindest, purest of gestures would be met with suspicion or contempt._

"_You must know that my intentions of having your quarters sanitized were to have you relocated to the dungeons that you seem so found of visiting. After your excursion with the Quincy you were bound to be penalized. It coincides nicely with Lord Aizen's order to rid ourselves of all obstacles." He added after a moment as he searched her eyes. Orihime stared back at him silently, refusing to let him see her bend. She was so confused and hurt, but she would not cry... _

"_Perhaps you think to influence me with your female wiles and physique? I assure you woman, that our copulation has in no way swayed my allegiance to Lord Aizen. You were just a curiosity that has been satiated." He continued after a moment, as he came to stand beside the bed and loom over her. Orihime fought to gain control of her voice even though her throat had choked up._

_To be dissected and accused of such terrible things by the very man that she had shared her heart and body to was awful. Her soul dimmed somewhat and she fought against the invisible wind that sought to extinguish her light. No, she wouldn't give up. Somehow, she'd get through to him!_

"_How could you ask such a thing? No! I did it because I wanted to know the heart! I told you this last night." She insisted. Ulquiorra scoffed._

"_My heart chose you. I'm not trying to change you, I just want you to understand. I want to be with you." She muttered very quietly as a red hue warmed her face._

"_The foolish whims of a human girl. There is no heart." He dismissed, determined to ignore her words as he snapped his finger. _

"_There is!" Orihime argued but was cut off when the doors opened and an Arrancar servant came in. Wordlessly, the servant handed Ulquiorra a bundle of clothing before bowing and making a quick exit._

"_I won't give up. Somehow, someway I will make you see." She promised, their eyes once again making contact. For once, Ulquiorra looked away first. Silently he tossed the bundle of clothing to her. When she caught it, Orihime found it was yet another white dress._

"_Can't I have a bath first?" She asked timidly and tried to stand, only for her sore body to wince and stagger under the commands her brain sent to it... and there it was. For a moment out of the corner of her eye, she saw his body tense and turn. It was as if he would have reached out and steadied her; as if he almost cared._

"_...You have five minutes to dress yourself before your escort takes you to your cell. I will have your meal brought to you." He stated before leaving the room._

"Your hollow won't eat." Bambietta announced, effectively waking the other occupant in the room.

Orihime moaned pitifully into her pillow and warily opened her eyes to the sight of her new warden leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. Being that she was a female, the emperor of the Vendenreich had reassigned the dark haired girl to care and tend to the human guest. Orihime would have been thrilled at the company of another woman if the said women wasn't so hostile to her.

"What?" The girl with sunset hair croaked out. Just speaking caused her head to spin and her throat to throb in pain. Every few minutes her stomach rebelled and she had to fight with a conscious effort to keep it under control. Her throat could not tolerate any more pungent stomach acid erupting from her innards. Her skin was hot to touch and her head hurt with a fierce pounding. Her body ached, in the most despicable ways – far more than when Loly and Menoly had broken into her cell and beaten her, worse still than when Nnoitra had gotten his hands on her.

Juhabach had tricked her. Apparently rejecting something as all powerful as the Hogyoku had repercussions. Shortly after revealing Ulquiorra's regressed state and her new found elevated status, she had blacked out. When she had come to, Orihime had found herself lying on a large, feather goose bed with gold sheets in an extravagant room that was to be her new quarters. She had been assured that the symptoms would fade with time, but two weeks in bed (aside from her attempted escapes) had yet to alleviate any of her misery. Of course, with her reaitsu still blocked there was nothing more she could do.

"His mask covers his whole face and what nourishment we do offer him, he rejects." Bambietta continued, completely oblivious to Orihime's discomfort.

"Of course we all know hollows prefer souls, but the ones in our armies are fed differently and can still be sustained... Perhaps you could persuade him?" The dark haired girl suggested. Orihime rubbed at her eyes irritably and tried to focus on what her companion was saying.

Ulquiorra wasn't eating? Thinking back, Orihime recalled that the Hogyoku had sustained all the Arrancar and kept them from the barbaric practice of cannibalism and devouring of souls. Without it... they would have to eat something.

"Or perhaps you wish for him to starve?" Bambietta asked misinterpreting the silence when Orihime didn't respond.

Jerking her head slightly in alarm at the suggestion, the human denied it.

"N-no." She stuttered, rubbing at her raw throat.

"Can you have him brought to me?" She continued in a scratchy voice, trying not wince at the pain of it all. Shakily, she forced herself into a sitting position and immediately felt that something was off. Her thighs were coated in a warm and wet and sticky fluid. Pulling back the gold sheets from her bed, Orihime was mortified to the find blood.

"What is this? Did something happen while I was asleep?" She asked the dark haired girl in a frantic voice.

Sighing, Bambietta left her position against the wall and slowly made her way to Orihime's bed side. When she saw the blood, she frowned.

"Nothing happened. If you had told me that it was the time of your cycle, I would have brought you the appropriate material needed to avoid such a mess." She snapped. Orihime blinked in confusion.

"But I haven't bled since I left Earth." She whined. Bambietta stared at her doubtfully.

"It's true! The level of reishi was so high in Hueco Mundo that it... it did something... that is my body stopped... um it just stopped." Orihime mumbled as a heat slowly encompassed her cheeks. She didn't know how to explain the halt in her body's normal functional progression.

"Well, we don't have such luxuries in this dimension." Bambietta sniffed before heading towards the door.

"Go clean yourself up. The door on the left side of the bed leads to a washroom. There is plenty of clothing in the wardrobe for you to dress yourself. I'll have a servant replace your bedding." She continued as she made her way to the door.

Orihime slowly slid out of bed.

"Where are you going?" She asked compulsively.

"To retrieve your hollow." The dark haired girl grounded out and then she was gone.

Grimacing at her predicament, Orihime fought back a wave of dizziness as she slowly made her way to the mahogany wardrobe that stood across from the bed. Wanting to discard her bloodied clothing, she quickly grabbed a simple gray bathrobe from the wardrobe and then made a beeline for the washroom.

Despite her sore body, it felt good to be up and moving again.

Inside the washroom, Orihime began the painstakingly task of filling the tub while her thoughts inevitably turned back to her current situation. It was surreal. Just as she had become accustomed to her life in Hueco Mundo, everything had been uprooted. Once again she was a guest (prisoner) in a strange and foreign land with dangerous creatures who had hidden agendas.

Once the tub was filled, she slowly sank into it.

From what she had gathered, Juhabach had only wanted her for her ability to reject the Hogyoku. She wanted to believe that since there was no further value to her stay, and that they would release her but she suspected other wise. Like Aizen, the leader of the Vandenreich had something sinister planned and like it or not, she was a part of it.

… and Ulquiorra. Dread filled her stomach as Orihime quickly washed herself. How was she to face him again? It was her direct involvement that had led to his hollowly demotion. Her actions were more than a proverbial slap against him and she knew that he would not let it go. It had taken five long years in Hueco Mundo for him to begin to... to what? Take an interest in her? No, his interest in her had slowly built up over the years but it wasn't the term she was looking for.

Rising out of the tub, Orihime found a folded towel and some under garments. Quietly she dried herself, still lost in thought.

Had he let his walls down? Perhaps some - she knew she was (or had been) of some value to him, but there were still many barriers between them. There were cracks in his armor and more than once she had seen the flashes of humanity in his eyes but it was all so hard to define. Care? Tenderness? Admiration? His heart was there, but it was buried under layers of darkness and sin. If only the Vandenreich hadn't interfered – somehow she knew that the infection in him would have been purged and he would have known happiness.

She invested too much of her own heart to dismiss the notion that it was all the foolish hope of a human girl.

A sudden knock on the door startled Orihime.

"Yes?" She squeaked.

"I brought the hollow." Bambietta's muffled voice answered from outside of the washroom. The sudden sound of scraping of cloth against tile drew Orihime's attention to the bottom of the door where she saw that someone had shoved some white bandages under the door. She assumed that they were to be used for her monthly bleeding.

"Alright, I'll be right there." She promised before quickly putting on the undergarments and bathrobe. The flimsy garment wasn't what she wanted to confront her former lover in, but she had no choice.

She had worked so hard to turn Ulquiorra's gaze and to help him find his heart. The terror and pain and abuse she had been dealt by his hand were painful wounds that had been slow to heal, but she had refused to give up. At first her drive had been compassion – he was so lost in the darkness and misguided by Aizen – but slowly she had learned that by showing him her heart, she had ultimately given him her heart.

She wasn't sure if he knew it or not.

Steadying herself, Orihime took in a deep breath before opening the door. Bambietta stood beside a small glass table with a red hued contraption in a flask, but Orihime ignored the raven haired girl in favor of the other room's occupant.

Even with the knowledge of what awaited her, the sight of her broken warden still made her head spin and her heart ache.

As promised, Ulquiorra had been brought to her rooms. She found him kneeling in a vice of glowing blue chains in the space between her bed and the exit. He looked much worse than he had in the throne room. Orihime could not help but stare. Despite his mask, deep, dark shadows had sunken in below each of his eyes making him look haggard and starved in the softly lit glow of her room. Upon her earlier request, a shab garment of burlap hung around his waist for modesty but it did nothing to hide the wounds on his chest and arms and legs. From a quick assessment, Orihime was able to recognize some of the angry, red stripes on his pale skin as whip marks, while the origin of the other bruises and scratches she could only guess at.

His wings were battered and somewhat torn around the edges and one of the protruding bone encompassed horns on his head and been cut off. His fine black hair was gnarled and coarse and his tail sported several deep cuts, as if his captors had tried and failed to have it hacked off entirely. The atrocities committed were staggering but what really choked her up and made her heart ache was his eyes... They were still as beautiful and other worldly as ever in their deep shade of emerald; but where they had once looked upon her with esteem and almost affection, they now looked straight through her. It was as if she wasn't even there – like she was really nothing at all...

Sucking in a deep breath, Orihime hesitantly reached out to touch the hollow's face but withdrew immediately when his lifeless tail began to twitch and sway in what she assumed was aggravation.

Sucking in a quiet breath, she turned an accusatory glare at the Vandenreich soldier.

"What?" Bambietta asked in agitation, clearly not expecting to be on the receiving end of such a cold stare.

"Why does he look like this? What have you done to him?" She snapped, inwardly surprised at the venom in her voice. Bambietta shrugged.

"He wouldn't eat." Was all she said, as if the defiance of such a simple act deserved such a degree of punishment. Orihime wondered at her own defiance. If Ulquiorra had decided to punish her in such a barbaric manner after refusing to eat, she doubted that she would have lived the day through long enough to consume the next meal.

"I thought that Juhabach had left Ulquiorra in my care?" Orihime challenged. Bambietta's brow furrowed as if she did not understand the human girl's thought process.

"He did." She confirmed slowly.

"Then if he is going to be punished, than it should be by me and me alone." She snapped. The two girls stared at each other for a long moment, the tension in the air becoming thick with hostility. Inwardly, Orihime wondered if she had gone too far in her hostile tone and words, being that she was still ultimately at the mercies of the Vandenreich, but refused to step down.

Eventually, Bambietta rolled her eyes and the tension dissipated.

"Fine. If that's what you want. I'll be sure to pass on the word." She sniffed in contempt. Orihime narrowed her eyes.

"... and have him placed in a room that I can have access to." She added. She wasn't sure where they were keeping Ulquiorra, but she was sure that if he was close by, then she could keep him safe. Bambietta raised an eyebrow.

Neither one of them had forgotten Orihime's three different attempts to find Ulquiorra and escape.

"I just want to see him from time to time. I promise I won't leave." The girl with sunset hair vowed. Bambietta sneered.

"I didn't realize that you had such tendencies." She mocked and Orihime's cheeks colored when she realized what the girl was implying, but she refused to respond. Sparing a quick glance at Ulquiorra, Orihime was surprised to find him slumped over slightly in his position. She couldn't tell for sure, but she thought that he had fallen asleep.

"You do realize that the emperor will have to approve of this. The relocating of prisoners is considered a serious matter. I'll have to seek his permission first" The female soldier informed. Orihime waved away her words.

"Just do it." She insisted. Inwardly, she was beginning to doubt the amiability between herself and her ward. Usually, Orihime was fairly considerate and obliging to others but she refused to move an inch in regards to Ulquiorra. As of that moment, his well being was in her hands and so far she was failing miserably at keeping him safe. If Bambietta got in the way of that goal, then...

"You are such a peculiar human – much more trouble than your worth. It's a good thing that I have been reassigned." Bambietta muttered, as if reading Orihime's mind.

"W-what?" The sunset haired girl asked in surprise. Bambietta shot her a confirming look, before making her way over to the glass table with the flask on it.

"It's true - I've been reassigned. In fact, once I am done here I'm hoping to be ordered back to the occupation in Soul Society." She informed. Orihime tucked that information away and watched as her warden picked up the flask and a small, glass syringe.

"What are you going to do with that?" The human asked warily. Bambietta huffed in annoyance but kept her eyes on the task at hand.

"What else? This is how you're going to feed your hollow. Now, pay attention. The flask holds an elixir, it is very important that you don't let any of it spill on your skin." She stressed.

Orihime watched as the the dark haired girl held up the flask with the red glowing, hued liquid in side.

"What is it?" She asked softly. Bambietta ignored her question.

"Normal hollows feed off of the souls of others but Arrancar need even more to sustain them."

"But I rejected the Hogyoku! There are no more Arrancar." Orihime blurted out and from the sudden quietness of the room, she could sense that Ulquiorra was listening intently.

"Yes – but the formerly converter hollows will now always need a more influential source to feed from. Now as I was saying, from what I understand Sosuke Aizen's Hogyoku had the power to keep the Arrancar in his service sustained so that they did not need to rely on any other means to survive. The elixir here is not nearly as potent, but that along with the souls of lesser hollows have been able to keep the former Arrancar in our army fed... Of course, now that they are no longer Arrancar - there usefulness has come to an end." She added in an after thought.

Orihime watched silently as the glowing red liquid was poured from the flask and into the small syringe. Then, the needle on the end was flicked in preparation causing liquid to splatter out in small quantity droplets. When the droplets hit the floor, they sizzled as the tile eroded underneath them. Orihime flinched.

"So far, your hollow has been resilient in resisting this, but to avoid starvation – he must be injected." Abruptly, Bambietta shoved the small vial into the human's hands.

"Remember, you must not let it touch you. It's incredibly lethal to humans." She warned. Orihime nodded with uncertainty and studied the vial while the female soldier grabbed the remaining flask and headed towards the exit.

"When you are finished, a new warden will come to collect the hollow and summon a servant for your coming meal." She called out over her shoulder and then she was gone.

Orihime watched her go. When the dread and apprehension became too much for her, the human slowly turned her head and faced the pale hollow. Ulquiorra's gaze was flat and unforgiving as he stared at some unknown origin just above her knees. Swallowing thickly, Orihime shifted the vial in her hands uneasily and sucked in a quick breath.

"I know you probably hate me right now..." She began her voice quickly becoming unstable as her emotions got the better of her and her head began to swim. She faltered slightly.

"... but please don't. I was trying to be kind. I was trying to save you." She whispered and her heart leaped when Ulquiorra's eyes finally dragged their way up her form to regard her.

"_This isn't saving me, you foolish human." _Oh how well she knew him!It was almost as if she could hear him speaking.

"_You've only managed to delude yourself into thinking of prolonging my existence at the expense of my freedom, health and dignity." _Apparently her imagination knew no bounds.

"I'm trying! This isn't the end. I'll come up with something – ugh! You make me sound as if I want you to be in this condition!" She shouted at him, knowing that she was being foolish and childish and that her imagination was ultimately the proxy communicating for him.

"_I thought you were different - that your heart was above such things, but now I see that you are just like the rest: a selfish, short sighted human mortal, warped by their own desires and delusion. Trash." _

Orihime felt a lump form in her throat and she fought down the instinct within her to just roll over and take his verbal abuse, but no! She was stronger than that. If her time with Ulqiuorra had taught her anything, than it was her discovery of self confidence. She could be patient and meek and silent and forgiving of his sins against her, because he didn't know any better and he was (subconsciously) trying. But she would not let him deliberately dismiss her without him hearing her first. It was always so.

"You accuse me of keeping you prisoner here because of my selfishness when you went and stabbed me through the chest so that the enemy wouldn't take me from you!" She countered. Her hands began to shake from the emotional struggle of it all and her grip on the vial became sweaty.

"_It was a kindness. Surely death would be better than any plans the enemy had in store for you... It was a kindness that you didn't deserve." _The hollow added coldly.

Orihime felt tears flood her eyes and hastily used the back of her arm to wipe them away. Surely, he thought she was crazy now. Her words and emotional responses to seemingly silence probably confused and irked him – but she couldn't seem to stop. Kneeling before him, Orihime gently touched his face.

"Ulquiorra, I care about you," She started but he shook away from her hand.

"_Woman, if you care about my being at all then release me from these bonds and end it." _Orihime's brow furrowed, misconstruing his meaning.

"They've stolen my reiatsu. I can't even summon my fairies. I'm sorry but I can't break the chains." She lamented.

"_Woman, I meant end my suffering. Terminate my existence. I cannot suffer if I no longer am."_

Horrified, Orihime flinched. How could her own imagination conjure such terrible thoughts!?

"What? No! No – I won't!" She insisted and then once again drew nearer to him.

"I'm here to keep you safe and take care of you." She told him softly. Ulquiorra visibly trembled at her nearness and it occurred to Orihime that she was triggering something within him. Remembering the vial, the held it up to him.

"_Let me starve." _He insisted quietly and she knew that he did not want to live in such a state, that to be injected would be the ultimately humiliation. A hollow that could not hunt or feed itself was disgraceful.

"I can't. You must feed -"

"_-You stupid girl! It is futile!" _He all but shouted in her head and then Orihime's eyes widened as the hollow's tail wrapped firmly around her waist and all but dragged her to him.

"_I should have killed you when Lord Aizen ordered. I should have seen the folly of it all when you were dismissed from use. No matter, in this final moment you will be utilized to the fullest extent." _The grip of his tail was terribly tight and Orihime struggled in vain as she felt her body straining in his hold. Stupid! She was so stupid! It wasn't her imagination that was inventing his dialogue – somehow, Ulquiorra was communicating directly to her!

Then she felt the cold of his torso when her chest brushed against him, and she didn't understand his intent. What was he trying to do? Looking into his eyes, she saw herself reflected in his empty gaze and she could almost hear the word _trash _echoing in her brain. Her heart was drawn closer to him and then it was right there – the hole in his chest! She understood. She was nothing. She had been dismissed, forsaken, abandoned – she was nothing to him. She was just another human, more filth that would soon be gone. She was a waste of space, she was beneath him. She was nothing but another gray soul of matter. She was nothing but prey, another meal to be devoured – and the hole!

Her heart fluttered in panic as the cold darkness flooded her chest. It was icy and dark and wet and numbing. It was repulsive and empty and it destroyed – no erased – everything and it wanted her.

It sucked and pulled at her and she had never felt such a crippling weight. It was terrible and dangerous and all consuming. Her heart took off as adrenaline and fear pumped through her veins. The hole! It was hollow and so empty and it went on forever as her heart tried to shy away from it. Unwillingly, her eyes found his feral green eyes and she recoiled from the savagery that she saw in them. Oh how stupid and forgetful could she be?

A man he may have appeared, a man he may have walked as, and a man's temperament he may have imitated but at the center of it all was the hole. Ulquiorra's most basic essence was that of a demon – a beast. He was first and foremost a hollow!

She let herself forget. She let herself shy away from it. She wouldn't acknowledge it. She was so caught up in the moment and there were conversations and casual proximity and sighs and touches – and oh she had forgotten what he was. Even now with the truth about to devour her, she didn't want to acknowledge that he wasn't human, but no... He wasn't even an Arrancar anymore and without those boundaries borne of the Hogyoku, those boundaries that she had taken for granted, he had no control - probably had no desire for it. And now she was no longer his ward, or a useful tool, or a lover or an intriguing paradox. No, she just food and how she wished that she hadn't underestimated him or dismissed how ravenous he could be!

And the hole was empty and terrifying and her mind became sluggish as it was encompassed by the void. It wanted to erase and consume and as the light began to fade from her eyes, Orihime sucked in a final breath and whispered in a distant voice the irony,

"Good, you're finally eating."

It was a joke and it was in poor taste but she was crazy and tired and about to be ruined. She stood at the precipe of oblivion as everything that was her was swallowed up and she blew the last coherent thought past her lips. It was whimsical and pathetic... but it made the hollow pause.

"_... Woman I -"_

Then hole withdrew and the rest of his whispered words were lost in the sea of darkness as everything came rushing back.

Suddenly she was free. Air was pulled in to her tortured being and she started to breath again. Her heart began to beat and her vision slowly brightened as the darkness receded. Her cold skin began to tingle with life while thoughts slowly began to trickle back in to her brain. Orihime became aware of how she dangled precariously by Ulquiorra's take wrapped around her throat.

As if reading her mind, the pale creature slowly set her upright on her own two feet and further withdrew himself from her.

It was too soon.

Orihime's knees buckled automatically and if not for the sudden reflex of Ulquiorra's tale once more wrapping securely around her waist, she would have fallen. Her body was still weak and sore from rejecting the Hogyoku and her mind was too overwhelmed and emotionally drained for her to operate independently. For what seemed like the hundredth time, the human girl with sunset hair sought out the eyes of her companion. What she saw there was something new and wonderful and terrifying. When their eyes connected, she saw the fantastic truth unrefuted staring back at her even as the harsh reality of their situation came crashing in to her consciousness. More tears escaped from her eyes and hoarse sobs slipped out of her throat as her heart swelled with simultaneous grief and elevated joy. It was just too much. Too much.

Her muscles loosened completely and she went lax in Ulquiorra's grip. Her toes uncurled and her head went limp. The forgotten glass vial slipped from her sweaty fingers as her eyes closed. Too late she realized her mistake as her senses sharpened and her memory insistently shouted in her ears. Silver eyes flew open anxiously... but her body was still slow and clumsy as the sound of broken glass resounded in her ears. Shielding her face, Orihime braced herself for the inevitable pain as she recalled Bambietta's words:

"_Remember, you must not let it touch you. It's incredibly lethal to humans."_

So she was going to die...

In under a second, there was a surprising woosh and an unnatural breeze that followed. When Orihime finally forced herself to look up and assess the damage, she was surprised to find a chiropteran wing sheltering her small frame from the deadly assault of the red elixir. Orihime watched, transfixed as the liquid dissolved Ulquiorra's wing. It turned to ash quickly as if it were burned. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Orihime digested everything slowly.

She was saved. She wasn't hurt. She was going to be fine. Ulquiorra had saved her. He had preserved her.

He had protected her...

Orihime looked up and smiled slightly at the green eyed hollow. Maybe there was hope yet.

"Thank you." She whispered meekly as her hand feeble reached up and cupped the side of his mask.

The moment was ruined when the sound of a door being opened forcefully and slamming into the connecting wall caused both of them to jump. Ulquiorra's tale quickly released Orihime as they both turned to source of the sound.

"Orihime?" A familiar voice called out. The said human's eyes widened as she immediately recognized it, even before her eyes could identify the person.

"Uryuu?"

* * *

**Author's Note: In the last chapter, someone left a review complimenting the character, Bambietta as my own. Just to clarify however: all characters mentioned above are created and belonging to Kubo. I'm just playing with them. Also, if any of you are confused about certain events mentioned in this chapter, I could highly recommend going back and reading my other story _Sin _to use as a reference.**


End file.
